DC Prime: Red Hood and the Outlaws
by Prime Fiction
Summary: Part of the DC Prime Universe: Join Jason, Roy ,and Blackfire as this group of unlikely allies team up to take down some of the DCU's worst villains. Don't call them heroes, they're Outlaws.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Hood and the Outlaws Issue One: Breaking Out Is Hard To Do**

Unknown Location, 7:55am

The location was that of a jail that was located in the middle of a desert. The jail itself from the outside looked pretty run down but on the inside was a different story The jail was one of the few "Super Jails" that the country could afford. Not every country could afford something as fine as Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Prison, and other jails of that nature but they made due with what they had. Right now inside the jail, a execution was about to take place. You had multiple guards wearing army fatigues around the area.

"Bring the prisoner." The guard whose name tag read Abdul ordered as the two other guards were bringing the prisoner whose body was covered in a white jump suit. The jumpsuit was pretty baggy as the prison had to spend their money more on the technology and no so much the cloths. The one feature that stood out the most was the persons long white hair.

"Do you mind if I send this person off properly Mister Abdul. Give them a chance to confess their sins? " A very large man wearing what seemed to be a preacher.

"You got five minutes Rose Wilson and after that it's night night for good." Abdul stated.

"Can we get some privacy please." The Preacher pleaded as Abdul made a hand gesture for the guards to lower their weapons.

"This should be good." Rose muttered as unknown to most the world except her father. She had the ability to see into the future. It was only a few seconds but hey that helped when it came to her job. Her current vision was that this preacher was about to become her best friend.

"What should be good." As the preacher had heard her whisper. "Is that it is time for you to confess your sins."

"Yes my sins." Wilson said playing along and hoping to get to where her vision stopped. As the preacher pulled out a book with the words "Bible" on them. Opening the book Wilson looked on in awe as she saw her two signature guns.

"Sometimes all you have to do is ask and you shall receive." The Preacher said before nodding.

"And I ask for this forgiveness for what I am about to do." Rose said before taking the guns and started shooting at the guards.

"I hate it when they don't wait. I even wrote wait on the page beside it." The Preacher complained before pulling on one of his straps to reveal to be none other than Jason Todd otherwise known to the world as the infamous Red Hood. His signature attire was a customed red helmet. A black armored jumpsuit with a red Bat logo on it. He also wore a brown jacket, black boots, and a pair of black gloves and gauntlets.

"You're telling a person with cognitive abilities to wait." Rose said before her and Jason quickly jumped to cover as the duo were hiding behind two pillars. "Why were you a Robin again?"

"Because of my personality." Jason said before throwing a few smoke screen pellets as the duo started running towards the exit.

"Roy, wheels up in three." Jason said through a telecom as the duo continued to make their way to the exit. Only to see that it started to seal itself off.

"Who knew a bunch of mercenaries could take over a jail." Rose muttered as the jail was being run by a group of mercenaries. Rose was originally in the area to free the city but that didn't go so well. If you hadn't noticed, this whole place was corrupted.

"Is my assistance needed?" A female voice asked as Jason had to think about it for a few seconds.

"No, not yet at least. Roy tell me you got an arrow for this." Jason said as their path to freedom was closing.

"Say please and I'll shoot it with accuracy." Roy joked earning a sigh from Jason.

"Shoot the arrow already." Rose said as a few seconds later a boom was heard. The duo saw that the door was now gone. Looking ahead Rose saw one Roy Harper. The former archer sidekick attire was a pair of red pants, red boots, a red tank top, and a baseball cap. On his back was his signature quiver filled with multiple arrows.

"Come on slow pokes! I don't have all day." Roy stated before narrowing his eyes and seeing two things. One, Rose and Jason were being pursued by a lot of guards. Two, who ordered the tanks? "Tanks, are we forreal right now."

As Roy quickly shoot a puddy arrow just as Rose and Jason made it out of the jail. The puddy arrow blocked the guards from coming out. The high explosive anti-tank round however would be another problem.

"Showtime beautiful." Jason called as a beam of purple energy hit the round that exploded in the air. Rose looked up and saw a woman with what she would say is a Amazon figure floating in the air. She had long black hair, purple eyes, and orange skin. Something that was very rare to being with. Their attire was a black and white body suit that fit her nicely.

"Should I as Roy would say "own" the rest of the tanks?" The woman asked as she flew besides the vehicle.

"Warning shot Blackfire and lets move." Jason ordered as Blackfire threw a starbolt towards one of the tanks. Lucky for the guys inside the starbolt sliced the right "wheel" of the tank off. That action allowed the team to escape.

_Outlaws HQ _

_12:00pm, June 10_

It had been two days since breaking Rose out of prison. During that time the team learned they l now had bounty posters. There combined total equaling about $750,000. Not the biggest bounty but it was something. Right now the team was currently relaxing on the beach of there island. Jason and Roy wearing swim trunks, Blackfire in a bikini, and finally Rose wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Yo Rose, what's with the cloths?" Roy asked seeing her not in a bikini like he thought she would wear.

"Yeah, I'm nowhere near as curvy as Blackfire. So her clothes were a definite no go. Jason's on the other hand." Rose said earning a laugh from Roy.

"I would apologize for my figure but I won't." Blackfire said walking to the shore as she had taken a quick swim.

"You don't need to Blackfire, trust me." Roy stated while enjoying the view.

"Knock it off Roy." Jason commented as he liked the Tamaranian. Of course he wasn't going to say it out loud but the kiss they had when they first met would pop into his mind every now and again.

"So, why did you break me out? You three never told me, let alone tell me the purpose of this "team".

"We're not a team, just a group of people working towards a goal." Jason said making sure Rose knew this wasn't a thing. They weren't the Justice League or any of it's interpretations, let alone something like those Teen Titans. No, this was just a group of people with similar interest.

"So the conversation where we debated to call ourselves "Red Hood and The Outlaws" didn't happen then?" Blackfire asked before grabbing her towel to dry off.

"She got you there Jay bird." Roy added earning a glare from the former boy wonder.

"I really dislike you two." Jason muttered before taking a breath and continuing. "Fine, we call ourselves Outlaws. Our goal is to do what it takes to get the job done."

"Among other goals." Blackfire added earning a nod from Jason. The team also had personal goals they wanted to achieve.

"Sounds like a team I wouldn't mind working with. Solo work can only get me so far." Rose commented.

"Well you can start by telling us about this." Roy said before pulling out his laptop and showing Rose the web page. The page showed the Cobra Corporation putting out a PSA about Ravager.

"Please if you do find this Ravager, do your public duty to bring her in. For America's interest, please bring them in for justice." The video feed said before ending.

"Don't tell me you guys broke me out only to turn me in." Rose said not really wanting to fight her new friends.

"Come on we're not that shallow...okay maybe Roy but not me or Blackfire." Jason said getting back a Roy for the Jay bird nickname.

"We've had our own run in with this Cobra Corporation. Roy and Jason believe they're doing "bad business" to say the least. While I do not necessary care as to what this corporation does to your planet. I do care for my friends interest." Blackfire explained as Rose nodded at the explanation.

"Planet? You remind me of someone, I just can't place my finger on it." Rose said looking real close at Blackfire. "Do you have a sister by any chance?"

"Sister? Not to my knowledge which is why I'm with these two. I want to find out more as to who I am and where I come from." Blackfire admitted.

"Enough origin story talk." Roy said before closing the laptop. "What's our next move here Jason?"

"Lets get some more information about the Cobra Corporation." Jason stated as this simple investigation is about to turn into something the Outlaws didn't expect.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Hood and The Outlaws Issue 2**

**Detective Work**

* * *

**_Outlaw HQ June 10, 12:30_**

_I'm really starting to wish I paid attention to Bruce when he started going over advance detective theory. _As Jason was currently looking at the huge whiteboard the team had "borrowed" not stolen from GCPD. On it had multiple leads linking different companies to Cobra Corporation which was at the center of it all.

"Nice stolen whiteboard Jason." Rose commented coming into the room with Roy and Blackfire behind her.

"Thanks…I mean it's not stolen, we borrowed it. This means one day we will return it." Jason said earning a head shake no from Roy and Blackfire.

"Anyway as you can see Rose we have a few leads but we don't know which ones to follow up on first." Blackfire explained allowing Rose to see the Whiteboard. On it had the Outlaws drawn by Roy if she had to guess. Cobra Corporation was in the middle, the Bat symbol was off to the side, a picture of a government building had a question mark on it, finally multiple newspaper headlines and paragraphs were scattered across the board.

"You guys really think it was Cobra Corporation is in charge of Happy Meadows?" Rose asked as Happy Meadows was probably one of the biggest retailers globally. They had so many different markets that helped so many people. They were renowned for all the good they had done. So for them to be a part of something like the Cobra Corporation. People would call you crazy or insane.

"We've had our run ins." Jason said before telling Rose about their encounter

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_December 20__th__ 9:00pm_**

**_Boston, Massachusetts _**

"_I'm starting to think this is a dead end Jay Bird." Roy started off as the current trio of outlaws were making their way through an abandon building. "No one's here man."_

"_We have to look underneath the underneath Speedy. Besides the guy who gave me the info is usually spot on." Jason commented earning an eye roll from Roy at being called Speedy._

"_Jason's right, I heard something but I cannot pinpoint it." Blackfire said as her senses were never wrong._

"_Below maybe?" Roy said before pulling out one of his gadgets as it started to pick up sound waves in the area. "Yeah there's something going on downstairs."_

"_Well Blackfire blast it open." Jason ordered earning a smirk from Blackfire as her eyes and left hand started to glow purple._

"_Finally." As she let loose a Starbolt hitting the ground below them causing the ground to crumble. Acting fast Blackfire grabbed Jason and Roy and held them up in the air. Letting the trio hover as they looked at what was below them. It was multiple people doing some sort of experiment._

"_Outlaws let's take'em and make sure we leave one of them alive." Jason said while glaring at Blackfire._

"_I'm not going to apologize for a guy smacking my ass." Blackfire replied in her defense._

"_But did you have to kill him though?" Roy asked before continuing. "I mean yeah you have a fantastic…aaaahhhhhh" As Blackfire being tired of where the conversation was going threw Roy down into the battle field._

"_Chose your next words carefully Jason." Blackfire said ready to throw Jason if he made a smart ass remark._

"_You're the best woman in the world." Jason replied hoping that he wouldn't met his end like his fellow partner._

"_Good answer, now go." Blackfire said before tossing Jason into the battle field. The crew made quick work of the people in the area._

"_Anyone awake?" Blackfire asked earning no responses from the employees._

"_Well this was a dead end." Roy commented as some of his trick arrows had knocked out the employees._

"_So then I told Bob that." A voice started off as the three outlaws turned and saw a scientist walk in._

"_Let's do this the easy way please, I'm almost out of bullets. Roy over there might be out of the twelve arrows he carried." Jason started off earning a "Hey" from Roy. _

"_Finally Blackfire might be a little.." As in the background you could see Blackfire blast a computer monitor. "Yeah that…so let's talk about Happy Meadows and Cobra Corporation."_

_With that statement the scientist fainted in response to Jason's explanation earning a groan from the former side kick._

"_You know a certain brooding hero wouldn't have-." Roy started off as Jason cut him off._

"_Shut it before I tell a certain cat masked assassin why you won't return her calls." Jason replied back easily shutting Roy up. _

"_See this is why I don't date." Blackfire muttered as Jason picked up the scientist. It was going to be a long and cold night for the trio._

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

"And after that I tied him up with some wire and threw him off a building." Jason said smirking at his story telling.

"Pretty sure I did the interrogation but alright." Blackfire commented earning a laugh from Rose.

"Back on subject here, I got some intel." Roy said before bringing up a holographic monitor display. "Look Happy Meadows just opened a new factory in Colorado, somewhere in the mountains. I say we go and investigate it."

"Sounds like a good plan. Outlaws let's roll." Jason stated earning a confused look from Rose.

"Wait, am I an Outlaw too?" Rose asked wanting to know if she was a part of the team.

"I guess so." Jason said not really sure as to what to do with Rose. Oh well it's not like more people will be joining our common interest club.

"Here." Blackfire said tossing a belt with interesting belt buckle. "Press the button and armor will come out. I made sure to include your guns and those blades you fancy come out as well."

"I'm starting to love this team already." Rose said allowing a smirk to appear on her face.

"We're not a…forget it." Jason said as the group of four went to their vehicle of transportation which was Blackfire's ship.

_Happy Meadows Facility_

_9:45pm_

Finding a perfect spot to land the team started to make their way towards the facility hidden in the mountains. Currently the team was going over their game plan.

"So I'm thinking we sneak in quietly, find a computer, and download its contents onto a portable drive. That way we can get some of their intel." Roy stated earning a nod from Jason.

"Information from a factory computer drive? Wouldn't that have information about the stores stocks?" Rose questioned unsure of this plan.

"There drives are shared drivers, download information from one and you get information from all. We hacked into one before and learned that the top secret information is encrypted so it's going to take some time for Roy's program to kick in." Jason answered as they continued their walk towards the facility.

"So we're splitting into two teams. Myself and Jason will cause a diversion while you and Roy get what we need." Blackfire stated as that was going to be their plan of action.

"Sounds good, now let me change cloths." Rose said before pressing the button on the belt buckle. As for a brief second her entire body glowed green. As her attire was now a similar to her old attire with the exception of her colors now being black with green trimmings.

"Digging the new threads, thanks Blackfire." Rose said earning a nod from Blackfire.

"Alright we're here, let's split." Jason ordered as Blackfire and Jason took off and headed in one direction whereas Rose and Roy went in another.

_With Roy and Rose_

* * *

**_10:00pm, EST_**

Currently the duo had been able to sneak into the facility. Currently they had run into no problems so far which was a good thing. Rose decided to take the time to make some small talk.

"So Roy, what's Blackfire's story?" Rose asked as the duo continued their way throughout the facility.

"Story? Define that for me." Roy said before coming to a halt and pulling out his bow. Drawing an arrow which contained a camera looper.

"You know where she comes from." Rose replied back as Roy sent the arrow sailing through the air as it hit its target.

"Not much to Blackfire, you know besides being a hot alien and all. You should of paired up with Jason or Blackfire if you wanted to know." Was all Roy could say before the duo continued their walk.

"Alright, what's your stake in this team?" Rose asked at least wanting to know a bit more about this team besides their mission.

"Me? Well besides being the funny guy of course. I'm looking for something, I don't know what it is yet but I'll let you know when I find it." Roy answered back as the duo had found their way to the security room.

"Please allow me to do the knocking." Rose said before kicking the door down. Startling the two guards that were in there. Acting fast Rose hit the two guards knocking them out.

"Well done Lady Shiva, you must teach me your ways." Roy said mimicking an elderly Asian man before doing a slight bow.

"Funny, now get to work." Rose replied as Roy plugged into the computer that was in the room. "Yeah, you might want to make it quick, Jason and Blackfire seem to have." As a loud boom was heard throughout the facility.

* * *

**_With Jason and Blackfire _**

**_10:15pm_**

Currently we find our two heroes if you want to call them that in an interesting situation. That situation being them currently surrounded by armored guards.

"You know for a facility who's intended on helping those in need. You guys are pretty suited up for war." Jason remarked before the armored henchmen started to fire at them. Acting fast Jason did a roll and started shooting a few rounds with hope his bullets could pierce their armor.

"Simpletons." Was all Blackfire could say before letting loose a few Starbolts. Those proved to be pretty effective against the armor.

"Blow her to pieces." One of the armored guards ordered as Blackfire saw what appeared to be a missile launcher and fired a projectile towards Blackfire. Once it hit Blackfire a huge explosion happened.

"Now why did you have to do that guys." Jason said dodging the punches and kicks that were being thrown towards him. "Now she's angry."

"Please like I'm going to be afraid of…aaaahhhh!" One of the guards started off before finding himself launched into the air and shot down like he was some sort of duck from a video game.

"Next." Blackfire growled as she no longer held mercy for those who were not her ally.

"Just what have I gotten myself into." Jason muttered wondering why he was teaming up with Blackfire in the first place. She had a tendency of giving into her rage in battle. Then again she was a Tamaranean, a species that feed off their emotions.

"Yo Jason, you think you can keep it down. I'm kind of in the middle of getting these files." Roy said over the radio the team had.

"Please by all means tell Blackfire to cool her jets." Jason replied back as he was finishing knocking out a henchmen.

"You're right I'm…oh boy." Roy said before letting out a sigh.

"You have company huh?" Jason asked hoping that for once he was wrong

"I'll handle it boys, just leave everything to me." Rose said as she was about to leap into action.

"HAIL COBRA!" As that battle cry brought Jason back into the current fight. Facing Blackfire and Jason was a half man, half snake. It looked like some sort of hybrid between the two. Jason noticed that its hands seemed to drip venom.

"Starting to wish I brought some more bullets today." Jason muttered as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out two handles. Gripping them two blades popped out and had a white and blue glow to them.

"We can kill this thing right?" Blackfire asked earning a nod from Jason.

"Remember that thing is leaking venom, avoid it." Jason said before the duo started their plan of attack.

* * *

**_Next Issue: Rose In Action, Roy Discovers Danger_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Issue 3:Roses and Explosives_**

**_By Brian Benjamin_**

* * *

**_With Jason_**

_I'm really starting to wish Gotham had more organized crime. _ Jason thought to himself while taking on a few more Cobra agents. Some of them had to deal with losing a limb or two but they would live. _I mean League of Assassins, Penguin, and the clown can be organized but to pull this sort of con. It's take commitment which I'm sure Bruce would admire._

Blackfire on the other hand was currently blasting the "Viper Drone" as Jason had named it. So far it was a weird battle for the former heir to Tamaran. Her opponent had this weird ability to heal itself whenever she blasted off one of its limbs.

"Okay, I'm done playing." Blackfire muttered as her eyes took a dark violent hue. Rather than using her Starbolts as orbs, she decided to change it to being more like a laser. Pointing her two finger forward, she channeled that Starbolt energy and released it in a beam which hit the Viper Drone in the face. Thus causing the head to explode.

"Did you have to blast him in the face? It almost got on my helmet." Jason complained as a few more of those Viper Drones started to come into their area.

"Well aim for the head and let's take these guys out." Blackfire ordered earning a nod from Jason whose blades took a dark white glow.

"Let's do it." Jason said before going on the attack on these Viper Drones. Jason could hope that Roy and Rose where having a better time at doing their task.

* * *

**_With Rose_**

_Okay Rose, time to challenge yourself. No blades._ Rose told herself before drawing her hand back and punching one of the guards in the face. Acting fast she jumped into the air before hitting two with a spin kick. She landed as though she had been doing this for years. _Only fools would rely on their gifts._ As she heard her father say that to her during one of their many training sessions. While her father was fair and I mean fair from being father of the year. In a lot of odd ways he did prepare her for how cold the world can be. Most importantly he showed her that she can make a difference, regardless of the work you do.

"Release the Iron Viper." Rose heard one of the henchmen's ordered. Turning around and ignoring her ability to see a few seconds into the future she saw what appeared to be a tank of all things.

_Oh how I wish the Outlaws weren't right about Happy Meadows being a cover up for Cobra of all people. _Rose said before seeing the tank fire out what appeared to be fire. _I'm not even going to ask how they have a tank of all things. _As Rose started to formulate a strategy as to how she should take out the tank.

"You need a hand?" Roy called from his location as he continued to decrypt the shared drive through the server.

"I don't know, do you have an arrow for this one?" Rose said before she started to move towards a better vantage point.

"Pretty sure I do." Roy said before he started going through his quiver and pulling out an arrow. "You think you can catch this?"

"Shoot above the tank, I'll met your arrow there." Rose said allowing her eyes which were glowing blue for a brief second to show.

"Go for it." Roy yelled before firing off the arrow. Rose on the other hand acted fast. Sliding below the flame. She jumped on the Iron Viper, opened the lid to the Iron Viper, and grabbed the arrow that Roy had fired just in time. As she threw the arrow down the lid and closed it. Leaving whoever was in the tank with the ramifications of her actions. A few seconds later she felt a chill coming from the tank.

"Ice arrow?" Rose asked as more henchmen came into the area. With the tank now down, they had to get past Rose and stop Roy.

"Blizzard!" Roy answered while he continued his typing. Rose on the other hand jumped back into action as she was going through these cannon fodder like they were nothing.

"Is there really a difference?" Rose asked while dodging two punches which led to the henchmen knocking one another out.

"Pretty sure there is." Roy said as Rose saw her next opponent who seemed to be a cut above the rest. He wasn't some pencil pusher, that was certain.

"Yeah try wrapping that up, I'm about to fight upper management." Rose said before the muscular male charge towards her. Acting fast Rose blocked the left hook but was hit with a powerful right jab.

"Come on pretty lady, I thought you were better." The man taunted as Rose allowed a smirk to show on her face.

"Oh big boy, you have no idea." Rose said before hitting him with a powerful combination of punches. The male was no slouch either as he did his own punches. Rose started to notice a patter and took advantage of that.

"Nothing but a boxer such a travesty." Rose taunted as that insult got under the males skin. He started throwing his punches even faster which messed up his boxing style greatly. "Oh it's over."

"Huh?" The man questioned before finding himself getting hit with a quick two piece combination to the stomach. Once those hits landed Rose hit him with a powerful axe kick which knocked out the all muscle and no brains.

"Couldn't you see how he was fighting?" Roy asked wanting to know why she prolonged the fight.

"I could but sometimes you need to rely on yourself rather than your tools young one." Rose said in mocking Asian tone which earned a laugh from Roy.

"Oh you and me are going to be the best of friends once all this is over." Roy replied back before he saw that all the decryption was now over and started transferring files towards his personal server.

"Can't." Rose started off only to hear an alarm start to go off.

"**Base self-destruct sequence initiated. You have three minutes to evacuate." **A robotic voice stated as a few seconds after that both Roy and Rose heard their com-link going off.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Jason asked wanting to know why the base was about to explode.

"I don't know Jason, could it have been you?" Rose said replying back with a question of her own.

"Naw me and Blackfire were-." Jason started off before hearing a loud boom occur. As Blackfire had destroyed what appeared to be a weapons cache.

"Let's evac Outlaws and met at the rendezvous point." Roy stated as he stopped transferring the files he needed. Rose and Roy quickly got out of there but Jason and Blackfire were wrapping up things on there end.

_With Jason and Blackfire_

"You do know we need to leave…like now." Jason said pressing a button on his gauntlets for the blades to fold.

"Fine, just let me…duck!" Blackfire cried out as she and Jason hit the floor as what seemed like a beam of green energy went pass them.

"If me and my fellow cult members die. You shall fall as well for COBRA!" The woman with the laser gun shouted.

"Blackfire, air lift." Jason said before tossing a grenade up in the air and shooting it once it was near the roof top. Thus creating a hole for them to escape through.

"Let's fly." Blackfire said flying towards Jason and the duo barely made the escape as the base exploded.

"I'm so glad this…oh no." Was all Jason could say as he saw the incoming news helicopters. The last thing and I mean the last thing he needed right now was for Bat-Family to know what he did in his free time. Especially since what he was doing wasn't very nice either.

"I can't shoot them out of the sky huh." Blackfire commented earning a head shake no from Jason.

"You can't just shoot your problems away Blackfire. We need to go to the rendezvous point." Jason reminded as he heard a disappointing sigh from Blackfire.

"Fine, let's go Jaybird." Blackfire teased earning a growl from Jason.

"Just so you know, I'm saving my comments for when we land of course." Jason said wanting to let Blackfire know she wasn't getting off that easy.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Blackfire replied before the duo made their way back to the rendezvous location.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Hood and The Outlaws Issue 4: Investigative Journalism**

**By Brian Benjamin**

* * *

**_Outlaws HQ_**

**_10:00am, EST_**

**_With Jason_**

_Man, that mission could have been worse but I got to say nice cover up story Happy Meadows._ Jason said to himself while reading the headline that said "Happy Meadows In Flames"

"Morning Jason." Rose said coming into the kitchen area of their living quarters.

"Hey Rose, I just wanted to say you weren't half bad out there." Jason said giving her props where pros were due.

"I could say the same for you Robin…I mean Red Hood." Rose replied back earning a sigh from Jason.

"I'm letting it slide." Jason said keeping his cool.

"I know you would." Rose replied back before she found herself catching an apple. "Just like how I knew you would do that."

"Stupid meta-human abilities." Jason muttered low enough so Rose couldn't hear him. Unware that someone else had heard him.

"What was that about meta-humans? Not that I'm one of them of course." Blackfire said entering the kitchen earning a groan of Jason. Now he had to deal with two women instead of one. Did he do something in his past life to deserve this? As the only thing he could really think of was wearing a pair of green shorts as his time as Robin.

"Where's Roy? I haven't seen him since we came back." Rose asked wanting to know where the archer went.

"Lab." Both Jason and Blackfire said in unison before glaring at one another. For some reason the two hated when they were talking in unison.

"And where is that again? I didn't get the tour." Rose said as both Blackfire and Jason decided to show her.

* * *

**_Lab_**

**_10:45_**

"Yo Speedy 73." Jason called out making fun of one of the many user names Roy used when he would game. "You down here?!"

"Can it JT 357." Roy said replying back with Jason's own gamer tag. As he was currently typing away on his computer "Anyway what's up guys?"

"Rose here was worried about you." Jason said earning a light punch to the arm from Rose.

"Thanks for the concern unlike those two." Roy replied back.

"Well the last time we came down here you fired a Boomerang Arrow at us." Blackfire said recalling the last time Jason and her came down to check up on Roy.

"Besides that, I've been looking through the files I was able to get and wow these guys are not joking around. I mean look at this stuff." Roy said while bringing up some blueprints of a flight suit which seemed to have some Atlantian properties. "There some Atlantian properties in the design but it's more of a prototype."

"Sounds deep man, any solutions?" Jason asked earning a nod from Roy.

"I was thinking we could work for the company or something like that." Roy said as that was one of the many ideas he had come to mind.

"That sounds risky Roy, then again it's not like they know what we look like." Jason replied back.

"Well they might have to rebuild that facility. So maybe we could get hired there." Rose said.

"Working construction? Pass, we need a spot that's going on right now." Jason stated.

"Looks like another facility is opening in a couple of days, we could use that." Blackfire said noticing the "Grand Opening" document Roy had on the side.

"Asia? Maybe we should pass on that one." Rose said remembering her time in some parts of that country.

"It can't be that bad Rose." Jason replied back.

"Blue Dragons." Was all Rose had to say as that earned Jason and Roy's attention.

"Blue Dragons?" Blackfire said not sure as to why Roy and Jason where shocked.

"They're real and apparently they're going to take out the Triple Threats." Rose said as both Roy and Jason where warned about Asia's big three gangs. The Blue Dragons were everywhere in Asia. You could pinpoint the Triple Threats, Dai-Rin, and the Arashi clan but the Blue Dragons. They had agents everywhere, even in the states but that was rumored.

"Fine how about we do a stake out or something?" Roy suggested before pulling up more information. "We can go to their Metropolis facility which is one of their bigger buildings."

"Metropolis." Jason said before letting a smirk appear on his face. "Yeah I know someone who can help us with that."

* * *

**_Metropolis_**

Currently we were following a woman with medium length blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing some dress cloths. Her name was Kara Kent and she was currently looking for a new job.

_Why do you want this job? Because I've always had a passion for frozen yogurt. I just want some money._ Kara said before taking a seat on a bench. From there she saw that her phone was ringing. Looking at it she could only sigh seeing Jason's face show up.

"Jason, what the hell do you want?" Kara said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Look if this was about what happened in Coastal City…well I deleted the video and Blackfire is sorry." Jason replied back as Kara heard the shout of "No I'm not." From Blackfire.

"Well you can tell tangerine that she can come over to Metropolis and we can settle this like ladies." Kara stated earning a sigh from Jason.

"No you're not going to Metropolis. Look Kara, I need you to look into something for me." Jason stated getting to the point of the conversation.

"Why not call Bruce or Dick. Heck I've heard Tim isn't that busy now and days." Kara said referring to members of the "Bat" family.

"I rather not Kara, besides I need someone outside the bats to look into this issue. Long story short can you get into the Happy Meadows Metropolis Building or at least do a sweep with your X-Ray vision?" Jason explained.

"Happy Meadows? What is really going on Jason?" Kara questioned as Happy Meadows was a well-received by the public.

"Just give me a call back once you've done a sweep. If you see something that's out of place, then my story is a bit easier to swallow." Jason answered.

"Fine, it's not like I doing anything else. I'll call you back in a few minutes alright." Kara said.

"Thanks Kara, you're my favorite Supergirl." Jason said before hanging up the phone.

"I'm the only Supergirl but alright." Kara muttered to herself before deciding to call one Lois Lane. If it was someone who would have a clue to corporate corruption, it was Lois.

"Hey Kara, what's going on hun?" Lois asked as Kara could hear the sound of her fingers typing on the keyboard.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about Happy Meadows." Kara said.

"I know a lot kiddo but sure I have some time." Lois started off before explaining what she knew about Happy Meadows.

* * *

**_Outlaws HQ_**

"I have to say Rose you're a good opponent. You actually fight back." Blackfire complimented as she and Rose were currently sparring.

"Thanks, I haven't had a nice sparring partner in some time." Rose said before gripping the bo-staff in her hand and taking a new stance.

"You're going to teach me how to use one of those by the end of this." Blackfire said while looking at the points she was hit by Rose bo-staff.

"Only if you teach me how to hotwire a space ship." Rose replied back earning a laugh from Blackfire.

"Deal." Blackfire said before Jason came into the training room.

"Easy there ladies it's just me." Jason said hoping he wouldn't get punched and wacked by the two ladies in the room.

"So did Kara find something?" Rose asked.

"I haven't heard from her since I talked to her this morning. I'm a bit-." Jason started off before seeing Kara was calling. "Hello."

"You need to get to Metropolis or I come to where you're because what I saw was some crazy stuff." Kara said as her day had become action packed to say the least. Sneaking into the facility, learning that they were harboring Atlantian armor, and a few other things she didn't quite understand.

"I'll get Roy to send you our location alright. Try to be quick about it, the last thing I need is big blue and Bruce coming to my door." Jason explained.

"I'll be there in a flash." Kara said before hanging up the phone.

"Oh goody blondie is coming, which means I can get my rematch." Blackfire stated as that was the first thing that came to her mind.

"Later Blackfire, right now I need to chat with Roy. You two keep doing your thing." Jason replied before leaving the room.

"So, what his connection to Kara Blackfire? I take it there relationship is more than just "were sidekicks" to two of the biggest heroes in would world." Rose questioned.

"Kara? Oh that was his ex-girlfriend before she broke it off with him." Blackfire said earning a gasp from Rose.

"Sounds like an interesting story." Rose said hoping to learn more about it.

"I'll go into details later, if blondie did discover something. We might need to suit up." Blackfire said as the two went to change into their costumed attires. As the Outlaws now waited for one Supergirl to tell them of her findings

* * *

**_Next time... Issue 5: Deep Sea Fishing_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Red Hood &amp; The Outlaws_**

**_Issue 5: Deep Sea Fishing_**

**_By Brian Benjamin_**

* * *

"_Man how did I get myself into this situation?"_ Was all Jason could ask himself, as he along with his team was about to take the dive into Atlantis.

**_Flashback_**

"_When you said "in a flash" I wasn't really expecting you to be here in a flash." Jason remarked as Kara was now standing on the island which represented Outlaws HQ._

"_So what do you have for us blondie?" Blackfire said._

"_Nice seeing you too Blackfire." Kara sarcastically said earning a chuckle from Rose. "I found out that Happy Meadows seems to be supplying Atlantis with food. One of my sources is trying to follow up on a led that's says Happy Meadows is creating some sort of serum for meta humans." _

"_Meta human serum?" Roy questioned before elaborating on what he meant. "Like they're trying to power them up or actually make a serum to turn people into meta humans?"_

"_Well it's a bit of both actually." Kara said before giving them a few papers. "Some of those show that there were test on meta humans and humans. Looking at this research they might be leaning towards meta humans. I wouldn't be surprised if they started going after Atlantians."_

"_So are you going to tell big blue about this or what?" Rose questioned._

"_Well he's been busy to say the least." Kara began while thinking about General Zod's return. "I trust Jaybird to get this done."_

"_Thank you for your blessing." Blackfire said sarcastically._

"_You won't be saying that once I beat you again." Kara joked earning an "Oh Snap" from Roy who was in the background._

"_Oh it's on." Blackfire replied back ready to punch Kara back to Krypton if she could._

"_Fight later Blackfire, right now we have priorities." Rose reminded Blackfire who let out a sigh._

"_I'll be back for your rematch if you still want it." Kara said as she and Blackfire had become "rivals" per say._

"_You can count on it." Blackfire stated before Kara took off and headed back to Metropolis._

"_So Roy what's the plan?" Jason asked._

"_Well I was thinking that-." Roy started off._

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

"I really need to come up with my own plans." Jason muttered as Blackfire was putting in a few commands on their ship. The team was getting ready to dive.

"So Blackfire this ship can go under water?" Rose asked earning a nod from Blackfire.

"Easily, now if were heading to Decon belt, we would have something to be worried about." Blackfire answered.

"I'm guessing that's a good thing." Jason guessed as the ship proceeded to dive under water.

"So how long till we get to Atlantis?" Roy questioned as alien technology wasn't his strong suit.

"A few hours at most, if you wish to nap I suggest you do so." Blackfire advised as the team decided to catch some sleep.

* * *

**_Atlantis _**

**_9:00pm_**

"You know I've never been here before." Roy started off while they looked at Atlantis from the outside. "It's a really nice place."

"Yeah if you're into aquariums." Jason commented not really liking Atlantis.

"Sounds like your hate of the ocean comes from something else." Rose noted.

"I don't hate the ocean…it's just that whenever I'm in the ocean bad stuff always happen. So I have the right to hold a grudge." Jason replied back.

"Going by blondie's notes, it seems like there's some sort of facility the submarines go to." Blackfire said.

"Well lets-." Jason started off only to be cut off by what sounded like a police siren.

"**Unidentified vehicle, we need you to pull over and put your fins where I can see them."** A voice started earning a growl from Blackfire.

"Why are we getting pulled over by StarKist Tuna?" Jason joked.

"We're not." Blackfire claimed as she pressed a button on her control panel. From there the ship started to reveal a few panels that weren't originally seen. "Roy, in case we get shot at, I want you on blaster duty.

"We're about to be chased aren't we." Rose guessed as she had this feeling in her gut it was about to happen.

"Think of it this way, you were in a high speed ocean chase." Blackfire began before grasping the "steering wheel" and hitting what Rose guessed was the "gas pedal" .

"**Come back here." ** They heard the officer cry out as they were now involved in a high speed ocean chase.

"Can you lose him?" Jason asked earning a nod from Blackfire.

"Yeah, deploy the smoke…oh boy." Blackfire groaned as they looked ahead and saw what appeared to be a whale that was crossing?

"Whale crossing? Yeah I hate the ocean." Jason said before Blackfire was able to do a maneuver that caused the police to crash into the whale.

"Sorry Willy, at least you're still free." Roy commented looking on the bright side of this accident.

"Blackfire make this right now!" Rose screamed as Blackfire not hesitating for a second did just that. As if they had stayed on that path they would have been harpooned by what appeared to be Sword fish.

"Sword Fish as harpoons? That's kind of cool actually." Roy complimented as the group continued their "drive" through Atlantis.

"Suggestions Rose, we could really use one." Jason said as he wanted to be off the grid.

"Fire a couple of smoke bombs and cloak this ship." Rose suggested as Roy loaded the smoke bombs from his arrows.

"Fire." Blackfire ordered as the smoke screen went to work as Blackfire proceeded to cloak the ship. "That wasn't so bad."

"Yeah I enjoyed having to dodging the welcoming committee." Jason remarked as Blackfire proceeded to make her way to the facility where Happy Meadows was storing some of its items.

"So how are we going to get in?" Blackfire asked.

"I didn't misplace those Wayne Tech Aquatic suits for nothing." Jason answered before giving the team mates their gear to put on.

"Right "misplaced" not that I'm complaining though." Rose muttered as the team started to make their way to the facility.

"Can you shoot an arrow down here Arsenal?" Jason asked.

"Not really but my arrow tips are still work." Roy said before grabbing an EMP arrow. Pressing a small button on the arrow head itself, the EMP activated.

"Rose if you could cut us open an entrance." Jason said as Rose used her blades to make a medium sized hole they could swim through. As Jason was the last one to come through, they noticed the whole resealed itself.

"Cool but weird." Roy commented before noticing that this place had air and wasn't water filled.

"Looks like we can breathe easy for now." Rose said as the team pressed a button on their belts and there wet suits disappeared.

"Sounds like were not alone." Blackfire began as she could hear some footsteps near them.

"Well lets go and take these-." Jason started off before noticing one of them bore the Bat symbol on their uniform. "Oh hell no."

"Oh boy." Roy muttered as a memory of Jason meeting Damian was in his mind for a few seconds.

"Let's go back our "fearless leader" before he says or does something stupid." Blackfire said.

"You got until the count of five to tell us who you're before I start shooting first and asking questions later." Jason demanded.

"Were the Suicide Squad." Was all King Shark said before letting a grin appear on his face.

"I knew I should of stayed out of the ocean." Jason muttered as he had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**_Next issue: Free Aqualad!_**


End file.
